Hunter
Hunter is the secondary tritagonist of Father of the Pride. He is Larry and Kate's son, Sierra's younger brother, and Sarmoti's grandson. Biography Hunter is Larry and Kate's son who is always ready for an adventure and having fun with his family. He really admires his father and strives to be just like him. Personality Hunter is intelligent, friendly, sensitive, happy-go-lucky, outgoing, mischievous, energetic, curious, thoughtful, adventurous, neutrotic, anxiety-ridden, and a bit accident-prone. He is known to be an avid fan of the Lord of the Rings franchise; he even has action figures and play sets of characters and certain locations from the films. Hunter told Sarmoti in "And the Revolution Continues" that he likes his elf action figures while showing one to him, to which Sarmoti flatly replied, "Of course you do." He has a curious, innocent side and sometimes wonders what certain words mean (such as grown-up, vulgar words). For example, at the beginning of "What's Black and White and Depressed All Over?," when Snack made a joke with Larry about him spending time with Kate and said, "Zoom-zoom in the boom-boom," Hunter immediately asked his father what it meant. After a short pause, Larry, not wanting his son to know of adultery yet, quickly changes the subject, asking Hunter if he wants a Gandalf action figure and the cub gets excited about this. ]] Even though his name is Hunter, he doesn't hunt other animals and is very kind to them. However, despite his genuine kindness, Hunter went insane in "Possession;" in the episode, he was being bullied by Anthony and sought help from Sarmoti, who taught him how to be a savage and defend himself. After his training is complete, Hunter enters a wrestling match at his school and manages to defeat the bully. Unfortunately, shortly thereafter, Hunter's rage and pride gets the better of him and thus goes into a trance-like zone and begins to attack everyone in sight. He even went as far as to kidnap Snack and torture him, ordering him around like a slave. Fortunately, Sarmoti was able to talk sense into his grandson afterwards and convince him that violence is never the answer to his problems and Hunter returns to normal. Appearance Hunter is a slender white lion. He has blue eyes. Hunter often wears a plastic Elizabethan collar due to him scratching his rash (as mentioned by Sierra in the Original Pilot). Trivia * Hunter is the most rarely used character in the series. * In "Possession," Hunter is thought to be homosexual by Sarmoti (though this is absolutely not true). * In "The Siegfried and Roy Fantasy Experience Movie," Sierra reports to Kate that Hunter was using their mother's copy of Our Bodies, Ourselves to, in Sierra's own words, "discover his body, himself." * In "The Lost Tale," he names his dog "Super Best Pal Forever 'Til I Die." Gallery Father of the Pride Sierra with Hunter.png|Hunter being used as a makeshift popcorn bowl Father of the Pride Hunter 'Dad, Are We Gonna Kill Grandpa'.png Father of the Pride Larry and Hunter.png|Hunter going to school with Larry Father of the Pride Hunter Funny.png|Hunter with tranquilizer darts in his nose Father of the Pride Sarmoti with Hunter.png|Hunter with Sarmoti Father of the Pride Hunter Looking Up at Larry.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters